


strawberry lube and sex games

by Puzzled_Shipper (yugimoto)



Series: downy unstoppables and other name brands [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Shop, Sex in a Car, kind of solomon/arthur in the background, mentions of furry games, yugi just wants sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugimoto/pseuds/Puzzled_Shipper
Summary: Yugi goes to a sex shop to spice up his and Atem's sex life. It quickly becomes awkward as he encounters people in there. But fear not—there will be sex!
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, blindshipping - Relationship
Series: downy unstoppables and other name brands [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049669
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	strawberry lube and sex games

Yugi has decided to go to the local sex shop in order to purchase some toys for his boyfriend Atem. He thought “spicing up the bedroom” would be more interesting—in a modern way. Frankly, Yugi never wanted to have sex with a lion’s tail ever again. Ever. 

He entered the store and was unsure of even where to begin. They definitely needed more lube anyway, so he started looking for that. He placed some bottles into his cart before walking further within the store.

_ What does Atem even like?  _ Yugi frowned.  _ Something that’s not Ancient Egyptian? They’d had a lot of thigh sex—which Yugi didn’t even know about until Atem brought it up. It was surprisingly fun. _

He steered clear of the “furry games” section and realized he was more lost than ever. 

_ A sex game wouldn’t hurt _ , Yugi thought. Atem always enjoyed games. Maybe he could purchase some silly game at the store for them to enjoy. 

He decided to pick up some ‘spicy’ dice and deck of cards and added it to his cart.  _ Okay, at least I found something _ .

He continued to walk through the store until he heard an awfully familiar call.

“ _ Yuuugi! Grandson! _ ”

_ Oh Gods. _

“ _ Grandpa?!  _ What the hell are you doing here!” He screamed, immediately hiding his items behind his back.

Solomon, heaving for air and dripping in sweat, pushed his large shopping cart—not even from this store, from another one—towards Yugi. There was a large sex swing contraption on his back, as if it was a backpack. He moaned with fatigue. “I am on a shopping spree.”

Mortified, Yugi looked around for an escape. He could probably escape from the dildo aisle. But how the hell did his grandpa even get here? The man got his license revoked! And then  _ Arthur  _ appeared from absolutely nowhere with some sort of costume or animal lingerie.

“Grandpa—don’t tell me—“

“Silly Grandson, we were just shopping for...ah...furniture!”

“ _ Furniture? _ ”

“Arthur ran out of things to sit on, so he has been sitting on my face, Yugi….ah….that’s why you saw that last night.  _ Anywhoo... _ Help your grandpa with his...furniture, Yugi! This cart is much too heavy.”

“I’m not going to help you, Grandpa! I can’t believe you—“ Yugi paused as he heard a distinct buzzing sound. “ _ What  _ is that?”

“Oh, that is only your Grandpop’s vibrator, Yugi! I use it to massage my ears,” he pulled out a clit vibrator from his breast pocket.

“That’s for a  _ vagina,  _ Grandpa! You don’t have a clit!”

“Don’t be such a prude Grandson! Your grandpop raised you better!”

Yugi debated on dropping his items and running. He wanted the items, sure, but the idea of his grandpa—who of course was here of all places—watching him purchase them, made him feel faint.

Solomon chewed on his edible panty absentmindedly. “Why are you here, Grandson?”

“I—uh…” he turned to Arthur, pleadingly. Time around him seemed to freeze, and by some miracle the other geezer decided to understand.

“Oh, Solomon, I am sure your little Grandson was only browsing.”

“For  _ what?  _ My little Grandson should not be having sex! He is  _ my  _ grandson!”

“A gag gift!” Yugi finally responded, regaining the feeling in his face. “Yeah...a joke for some friends. A-Anyway, this is very awkward...I’ll let you guys keep shopping...for furniture. Okay, bye! Let’s never talk about this again.” He sputtered.

“Don’t you want to help your Grandpop purchase some fetish wear?” Solomon begged.

“ _ No—Gods! _ ” Yugi ran away, distancing himself as far as possible from those deranged kinky men. Never in his life had he ever felt so violated. He hid in the lingerie section. Immediately, someone bumped into him. And it was Téa. 

_ For fuck’s sake.  _

“Yugi?” Téa asked. 

“Damnit!” He cursed under his breath. “Hey, Téa. You might want to get out of here, my grandpa is wandering around in here too. You better leave before he asks you to help him purchase some sex furniture.”

“Gross,” she dry heaved. Honestly, he couldn’t blame her. She glanced down at the items in his hands. “MMMM are those for Atem? Do you want a threeway?”

“I—No! No threeways! How many times do we have to tell you  _ no _ ?” Yugi sighed. He couldn’t believe there was a time when he was in love with this girl. “Anyway...please excuse me. I just want to get out of here.”

“Don’t you want to know why  _ I’m  _ here, Yugi?”

“I don’t really care—“

“Well, I decided to be a  _ good  _ friend and purchase some animal furry lingerie for Tristan for when he partakes in his furry games, as a  _ good friend  _ does, Yugi. You see,  _ good friends  _ support each other—“

“ _ I get it!  _ I don’t care about buying Tristan furry games, and I don’t want a threesome with you! Now get out of my way!” Yugi huffed.

At the register, he saw another familiar face and froze in place. It was his boyfriend, buying the exact same things that were in his hands. 

“Atem!” They both looked down, laughing. “Actually...I’m so happy to see you...this is pretty funny. Did you know that my grandpa—ah, never mind.”

Atem flushed. “I...Well, I know you were pretty upset when I put on the lion’s tail—“

“ _ It’s okay,  _ it’s...not really my thing, but I know that in Egypt—“

“So I just wanted to be…” Atem shifted on his feet, “a little...more... _ normal. _ ”

“ _ Virgin, _ ” Solomon coughed obnoxiously. He apparently had joined the line as well. Yugi glared, as he put his things to the side.

“Tell you what, let’s split the cost of these things, and we’ll continue this conversation when my grandpa isn’t breathing down my neck with his DISGUSTING BREATH while spending his life savings on kinky sex toys.”

“The sex machine will cost me $1000, Yugi, so that is going out of  _ your  _ paycheck!”

“I don’t—I don’t even  _ have  _ a paycheck, dammit Grandpa!”

“Can I help who’s next?” The cashier asked pointedly. Yugi glared at his grandpa before walking to the cashier and placing his items on the counter. He avoided eye contact with the cashier.

Atem eyed the dice and deck of cards. “So...how do you win  _ that  _ kind of game, Yugi?” 

Blushing furiously, Yugi mumbled, “We’ll find out later, I guess.”

“There must be further directions inside.”

“ _ We can find out later! _ ”

“That’ll be forty-three dollars.” The cashier said.

“I am the  _ King of Games,  _ Yugi!  _ I have to know!” _

Yugi quickly handed her the right amount of money before grabbing Atem’s wrist and pulling him out of the store. 

“We can find the directions once we’re in the car— _ hurry! _ ”

“I am tired from walking all this way to get here, Yugi!” Atem protested, running anyway. 

They finally got to Yugi’s car and locked the doors. The second Atem had his seatbelt on, Yugi floored it, getting them out of that parking lot. Atem screamed as the lube came flying out of the bag. He picked up a bottle and opened it.

“Atem—what’re you—“ Yugi glanced. “ _ Stop eating it! _ ”

“I was only  _ tasting  _ it. I didn’t have any snacks on my way here. It says it’s strawberry flavored!”

“Atem, that’s disgusting. Check the glove compartment, there might be something in there.”

“It tastes pretty good.” he mumbled.

“Well, yeah but...it’s not...you’re not supposed to eat it like it’s icing or something.”

“Ahahaha! As Joey often says...I cannot wait to _ frost your flakes _ later, Yugi.” 

“That...is a major turn-off,” Yugi grumbled.

“What if...we had sex in the car? It seems that we always get interrupted at home...and everywhere Solomon is. Perhaps we could park somewhere in a desolate area.”

“That’s a good idea.” Yugi blushed. 

“Then we can read the directions and play the sex game!”

“I have things other than the sex game, but…”

“ _ Sex game first! _ ”

“Okay, I’m pretty curious too. I’m excited to try it with you.”

Yugi pulled into a parking garage, and they drove up to the roof. After parking in an isolated area, he climbed easily into the backseat. “Come here, let’s open it.”

It was a set of dice with different foreplay positions and commands written on them.

“So you...win by doing the most?”

“I don’t think you really  _ win.”  _ Yugi said. “It’s more like...Uhhh...you win by turning your partner on. And Atem...about you saying you want to be more  _ normal… _ I don’t want normal...and I just want us to both have a good time.”

Atem nodded. “And I want the same.” He smiled and rolled the dice. He winked. “I promise, no trick rolls.” 

He followed the instructions and bit down lightly on Yugi’s lower lip. They continued kissing, Atem biting. “I don’t think you can kiss back, Yugi.” He smirked. Yugi rolled the dice too. After about seven rolls, they were stripped down to almost nothing. 

Yugi licked Atem’s inner thighs. It wasn’t the most exciting game, but it did slow down the foreplay, which they both did appreciate. 

“Yugi, I want to put the strawberry lube on your penis and suck it.” Atem whispered, putting a hand on Yugi’s neck. Yugi nodded.

“Do it.”

So he did. It was like half the bottle, which was not something you were really supposed to do. It would definitely stain the backseat, but Yugi did not care. 

Atem began sucking him off, deep throating it and moaning. He wondered if the lube really tasted that good or if Atem just had a sugar addiction. Atem did not have such sugary snacks in  _ his _ day, after all. 

After he came in Atem’s mouth, he was told that it tasted like a warm ice cream pop.

“Do you want to keep going?” Yugi asked, kissing his boyfriend.

“Yes, if you do…”

“I do.” Yugi said. “Did you want to do thigh sex again?”

Atem nodded. He lubed up Yugi’s thighs, and they shifted positions so that Atem could effectively fuck him. Somehow they’d gone through all of the lube, and Yugi was now slippery from the waist down.

Atem thrusted passionately. They both were concentrating hard. When he was about to finish, Yugi had him do so in his mouth—he really didn’t want that to stain the carseat. And frankly he was curious about how the lube tasted. It was not bad.

When they were finally clothed, police sirens flashed behind the car. An officer knocked at the door, and Yugi rolled down the window. 

“You two can’t be... _ parked  _ up here. A lot of people use this garage to do unsavory things in.” The officer said.

“Oh...not us! We were just lost, a-and I was going to make a call for directions! We didn’t want to drive around.”

The cop looked at them suspiciously, and down at the odd stain on Yugi’s pants. From the lube. And the odd stench of strawberry, and the sex dice all over the floor.

“Whatever. Just...get your directions and leave. There’s no loitering!” 

He pointed at a sign. 

“I’m so sorry, officer! We’ll get out.”

“License and registration.”

Yugi fumbled for his license awkwardly, until Atem suddenly leaned over and stomped his foot on the gas pedal, and the car lurched out of the spot. The policeman screamed.

“ _ ATEM! What are you doing! _ ”

“I—I got nervous! If he catches us I will just mind crush him!”

Yugi sped as quickly as possible while Atem nervously licked strawberry lube. Despite the fact that they were now in a car chase, Yugi knew that they were definitely having more sex later. Somehow this was arousing too.

“Drive faster, Yugi! I still have no pants on.”


End file.
